The Missing Half Saiyan Child -Alternate Story-
by LilLaoRyo704
Summary: Summary: Alternate Storyline of The Missing Half Saiyan Child. Bulma builds a machine call a Universe Teleportation Device to send Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten to find the missing child of Goku and Chichi. Trunks/OC, Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Alternate Storyline of The Missing Half Saiyan Child. Bulma builds a machine call a Universe Teleportation Device to send Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten to find the missing child of Goku and Chichi.

**Pairings:** Trunks/OC, Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's.

**Note:** May have some OoC

* * *

Ryonaka Son, daughter of Goku and Chichi, was in danger during a bad storm when a tree crashed into the house with her twin brother inside but the impact sent her far away from the house and near a river and accidentally opened a portal on her home world of the Dragon Ball Universe and traveled to the Justice League Universe in Gotham City, Earth. She was found and raised by Batman, who taught her how to become stronger and to fight crime as Saber and raised her as his daughter. She is now seventeen years old with a younger brother who is fourteen name Richard Dick Grayson who trained and fight crimes with Saber and Batman.

**Mt. Justice  
****Cave**

It was sparring time, Saber and Superboy were sparring against one another as always since he would always prefer to go all out against Saber since she was really strong. "Okay Conner, that's enough for today" said Saber. "Alright, that was a good sparring match" said Conner. "Yeah it was, you're getting stronger which is good" said Saber. "Are you leaving?" asked Conner. "No not yet, I'm starving, I need some food" said Saber. "If it's food you want I made these sub sandwiches for you two" said Zantanna. "Thanks Zee" said Saber. "These look great" said Superboy, they started to eat the sub sandwiches and talk about various things.

"Hey, where's Robin?" asked Zatanna. "He's with Batman looking for a criminal that escape from Arkham" said Saber. "A criminal, which one?" asked Conner. "His name is Zucco and he's the one that well made Robin want to catch him" said Saber. "Catch him?" asked Zatanna. "Robin caught Zucco the first time and put him behind bars but he somehow must have escape from outside help so Robin is with Batman to recapture him again so no one would hurt by that man again" said Saber. "Is that Zucco guy the reason why he became Robin?" asked Superboy. "Yeah plus I think he enjoys being Robin with him going ninja on us sometimes" said Saber. "That's true, you never know when he's going to pop up" said Zatanna. "Never know who's going to pop up?" asked Robin. "Ahh!" yelled Zatanna and Superboy. "You of course baby bro" said Saber. "Haha, sorry about that guys" said Robin. "Don't scare us like that man" said Superboy. "Yeah, don't give us a heart attack" said Zatanna. "Anyway, how did it go?" asked Saber. "He's back in Arkham Asylum and this time for good" said Robin. "Good work, when we get home, I'll make you a big dinner" said Saber. "Can't wait! You're cooking is always the best!" said Robin. "Let's all go to the diner and get lunch, I'm still hungry" said Saber. "Sounds good, let's go" said Superboy, they all agreed and went to the diner for lunch.

**Happy Harbor  
****Diner**

They got to the Diner and sat down eating the food the ordered. "So Saber, have you ever thought of your real family?" asked Zatanna. "Not really, I'm happy here" said Saber. "Really? Have you never thought of knowing where you came from though?" asked Superboy. "I don't know, I mean not even the Guardians of the Universe didn't know where I came from" said Saber. "Maybe you came from another universe" said Robin. "It's possible I mean, there aren't any alien races like mine, the League at the Watchtower always kept a close eye on me since they think my power could be the cause why I ended up in this world" said Saber. "Not only that, you did accidentally sent Wally to Antarctica by accident" said Zatanna. "I told him I was sorry about that, this special power of mine is hard to control after all, it seems to act on my emotions" said Saber. "That's true but don't worry sis, I'm sure we'll figure out how for you to control that power" said Robin. "Oh I hope so, who knows what will happen next" said Saber. "Did you have any memories of the place where you were born?" asked Superboy. "Well I did have strange dreams of people I didn't recognize, there was a man with spiky raven black hair who looked at me with a angry look on his face though for some reason I think that was normal haha" said Saber. "Anything else?" asked Zatanna. "A boy with spiky raven black hair too and another one that was beside me in the crib I think and there was another baby I think, he had blue eyes and lavender hair, I could never forget that, I always felt like he was protecting me or something, I don't know, I could be wrong" said Saber. "It could be the people you met when you were a baby" said Zatanna. "Maybe, who knows" said Saber. "We better get going sis, it's time we go home" said Robin. "Okay, we'll see you two again sometime" said Saber. "Alright, take care you two" said Zatanna. "Yeah, be careful" said Superboy. The siblings left leaving the Diner, both Zatanna and Superboy went back to the Cave at Mt. Justice to call it a day.

**Gotham City  
****Wayne Mansion**

They got through the zeta-tube in an alley heading into the Batcave. "Welcome home Master Dick, Miss Ryonaka" said Alfred. "Hey Alfred, where's dad?" asked Ryo. "He's away on business" said Alfred. "Looks like we got the house to ourselves" said Dick. "Let's go raid the kitchen and find what to eat" said Ryo. "Try not to make a mess" said Alfred. "We won't" said Ryo and Robin, they left the Batcave going up to the house to the kitchen.

They started to make dinner and set up the table. "I called dad, he said he would be home before dinner" said Dick. "Okay, we have enough time to make dinner" said Ryo. "Let's get started then!" said Dick. "Alright alright" said Ryo, they got cooking and started to smell great, they set everything on the table hearing the front door opening.

"Dinner smells great you two" said Bruce. "Welcome home dad" said Ryo. "Welcome back" said Dick. "Thanks, work was as always" said Bruce. "I'm sure you handled it quite well Master Bruce" said Alfred. "Yeah dad, I'm sure you took care of those business deals easily" said Ryo. "Come on let's eat before it gets cold" said Dick. "Right, don't want the food to get cold" said Bruce, they started to eat dinner enjoying the big meal.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" asked Ryo. "Sure what is it?" asked Bruce. "Did you ever figured out where I came from?" asked Ryo. "Not that I know of, you're still a big mystery, why do you ask?" asked Bruce. "Well me, Dick, Zatanna and Conner were talking about if I ever thought of finding my real family when we were at the Diner and I told them about the strange dreams I had of different people I don't remember meeting" said Ryo. "Hmm, why don't we have J'onn read your mind so we can see who these people are in your earliest memories, you were just a baby when I found you so you could have some memories hiding deep inside you" said Bruce. "Okay, I don't mind" said Ryo. "Will it help her find out where she came from?" asked Dick. "I don't know, her power is still a mystery, the portals and teleportation may look like Klarion's techniques but it's a bit different from what I've seen" said Bruce. "I still can't control it" said Ryo. "Don't worry, it takes time and practice" said Bruce. "I know dad" said Ryo. "Dinner was great you two" said Bruce. "Yes, it was most excellent" said Alfred. "Hehe thanks, I didn't make a mess in the kitchen this time" said Ryo. "Haha yeah, we made sure to keep it clean while we were cooking" said Dick. "I will handle the dirty dishes for you" said Alfred. "You two head for your rooms and do your homework then off to bed" said Bruce. "Okay, night" said Dick. "Night" said Ryo, the siblings went upstairs to their rooms doing their homework.

In his study, he sat down looking at the old baby clothes and a picture of him and Ryonaka when she was first found. "Master Bruce, are you sure you want the young miss to find her real family?" asked Alfred. "I'm okay with it, she has a right to know where she came from after all, the Guardians of the Universe didn't know where she came from, I'm sure she feels alone" said Bruce. "Even so, she still has you and the young master as well as her friends" said Alfred. "I know but I think finding out where she came from will help her find what she was and where she came from" said Bruce. "I hope your right Master Bruce" said Alfred. "Don't worry, it's not like anything bad will happen, I'm sure she just want's to know what she is since her alien race is completely unknown to us even if she is a half human alien hybrid" said Bruce. "I'm sure the young miss will find what she's looking for" said Alfred. "I'm sure you're right" said Bruce. "Master Bruce, seems like Commissioner Gordon is calling for you" said Alfred, he pointed out to the bat signal in the sky. "I'll be out for awhile Alfred" said Bruce, he got up and left for the Batcave to suit up and leave to meet up with Commissioner Gordon.

**D.B Universe  
****Capsule Corp. House**

Goku had arrived at Bulma's house with his family. "So Bulma, why did you call us for?" asked Goku. "I'm working on a new project and I like you to help me since Vegeta refuses and would rather train then help me test out my new invention" said Bulma. "What kind of invention is it Bulma?" asked Gohan. "It's a universe teleportation device" said Bulma. "Mom, why would you want to teleport to a different universe?" asked Trunks. "To find someone that was lost a long time ago" said Bulma. "Bulma, do you mean you built this to find her?" asked Chichi. "Of course Chichi, I could never forget about her and how much she meant to you" said Bulma. "Who are you guys talking about? Who's is it?" asked Goten. "A long time ago when you were eight months old Goten, you had a sister, a twin sister, she went missing during a storm" said Bulma. "I have a twin sister?!" asked Goten. "I have a daughter? How come I've never met her?" asked Goku. "She went missing when both Goten and baby sis were eight months old, Vegeta said she had a special power like I was when I was a kid and somehow she open a portal to another universe where it sent her to safety when we tried to ask Shenron to bring her back but told us how she disappeared" said Gohan. "But her power was unstable since she was still an infant" said Vegeta. "So it acted on her emotions to send her to safety?" asked Trunks. "Yes it did, I've been working on this for years and hoping I've perfected the invention" said Bulma. "But how will we find her?" asked Gohan. "Just a sample of Goten's blood will do it since their twins and I just need to put down her name and hopefully it can locate which universe she's in" said Bulma. "I always wonder what you were doing so much in your lab mama" said Bra. "You must have worked hard to get this to work" said Videl. "How come you never told some of us about her?" asked Trunks. "You and Goten were just baby when she disappeared so you wouldn't have remember her anyway and we all decided to keep it a secret until we found a way to get to her or unless she finds her way back to us" said Bulma. "I always wonder why Gohan had a picture holding a baby girl, I thought it was Pan but she didn't look anything like Pan when she was born" said Videl. "Sorry to keep a secret, it just happen so sudden in the storm when she disappeared" said Gohan. "So I have an aunt?" asked Pan. "You do, hopefully we can find her" said Chichi. "Well if you need someone to help you test it, I'll go Bulma, I'm sure I can sense her since she is part saiyan" said Goku. "Oh thanks Goku, but first let's all eat before we get started" said Bulma. "Alright! Food!" said Goku. "Oh Goku, you never change" said Chichi. "Sure doesn't, let's go to the kitchen" said Bulma, everyone left the lab to go eat in the kitchen.

After they've finish eaten, they were ready to test out the Universe Teleportation Device. "Okay I'm ready, oh yeah, what's her name?" asked Goku. "Her name is Ryonaka Son, just take this picture with you and ask anyone if they seen the baby in the photo" said Bulma. "Oh okay, well I'm ready Bulma" said Goku. "Alright Goku, just stand over there in that circle and I'll get things started, I've already put Goten's blood in and located the universe she's in" said Bulma. "Alright Bulma, let's get started" said Goku. "Goku, find her okay?" asked Chichi. "Don't worry Chichi, I'm sure I can find her easy" said Goku. "There's a chance she could still have her tail Kakarot" said Vegeta. "It'll make it even easier to know it's her then" said Goku. "Gohan, turn that lever over there" said Bulma. "Alright" said Gohan, he turned the lever to the left and the machine started to make a noise with Goku inside. "Are those strange lights suppose to happen?" asked Goten. "I believe so" said Bulma. "You believe so? Are you sure this will work?" asked Videl. "Grandpa's glowing!" said Pan. Suddenly Goku had disappeared in the strange lights that were around him. "He's gone" said Trunks. "Where did he go?" asked Bra. "To the universe where Ryonaka is at I hope" said Bulma. "Send me and the boys, we don't know what Kakarot will do when he's there" said Vegeta. "He is right, this is dad we're talking about" said Gohan. "I'll go, I want to see this girl" said Trunks. "It's not surprise why you want to go Trunks" said Chichi. "What do you mean?" asked Trunks. "When you and Ryonaka were babies, you were very protective of her not letting anyone but Chichi, Gohan and myself pick her up to hold her" said Bulma. "He really did that mom?" asked Bra. "Yeah he did, we recorded it" said Bulma, she brought out the video up the screen showing baby Trunks keeping Yamcha and Krillin from picking up baby Ryonaka and holding her hand. "Aw, that was the most adorable thing ever whenever you brought Trunks over" said Chichi. "It sure was" said Bulma. "I was a baby back then, what makes you think I would still do that?" asked Trunks. "Who knows, you never know, you didn't like to share her that's for sure" said Bulma. "That's so cute, maybe you two are meant for each other" said Bra. "Whatever, just hurry up and send us" said Trunks. "Alright, get on the machines boys" said Bulma. "I'll stay behind, just incase to help with Bulma with the invention if it has any errors" said Gohan. "Alright, you three ready?" asked Bulma. "We are" said the three. "Okay her we go" said Bulma. "Good luck!" said Pan. "Be careful" said Chichi. Vegeta, Goten and Trunks disappeared into the light in the machine heading to where Goku was hoping to find the missing saiyan child of Goku and Chichi.

**J.L Universe  
Happy Harbor**

Goku appeared at the beach of Happy Harbor wondering where his daughter could be. "Now I wonder where could she be?" said Goku, he then sense Vegeta and the others and saw them crashing onto the beach. "Hey, you guys came too, where's Gohan?" asked Goku. "He stayed behind incase the machine had any errors" said Goten. "Oh I see" said Goku. "We came along so we make sure you don't cause any trouble Kakarot" said Vegeta. "I wouldn't cause trouble, I haven't even done anything yet" said Goku. "Anyway, can you sense her Goku?" asked Trunks. "Not yet, I just got here" said Goku. "I see someone over there" said Goten. "Who could it be?" asked Trunks, they all decided to walk over to the person looking out at sea.

They stopped and saw it was a boy who looked sixteen years old. "Who are you?" asked the boy. "Oh well I'm Goku, this is Vegeta and these are our sons, my son Goten and Vegeta's son Trunks" said Goku. "Who are you?" asked Goten. "Superboy, why are you here? This is a private island" said Superboy. "We came here from another universe looking for someone, my daughter who's been missing for a long time" said Goku. "Have you seen a girl with raven black hair and onyx black eyes like me and she probably has a tail too" said Goten. "Wait a minute, you can't be who I think you are?" asked Superboy. "So then you know who we're looking for?" asked Trunks. "I do, come with me inside the Cave, I'll contact the League" said Superboy, they followed him inside into Mt. Justice.

**Mt. Justice  
****Cave**

They were inside the cave and saw many things inside. "Hey guys, I found some interesting people" said Superboy. "Superboy, who are they and why have you brought outsiders?" asked Aqualad. "They said they were from another universe and the girl they were looking for fit's Saber's description" said Superboy. "You mean Saber's family and friends for real?" asked Robin. "Yeah, why don't you make sure and do a DNA test" said Superboy. "I see, first things first, what's her real name?" asked Robin. "Ryonaka Son" said Goten. "So then all we have to do is a DNA test" said Aqualad. "Who are you guys and what's this base?" asked Trunks. "We're sidekicks to our mentors who are heroes" said Robin. "I am Aqualad, my mentor is Aquaman" said Aqualad. "I've already introduced myself to you guys earlier, my mentor is Superman" said Superboy. "I'm Robin, my mentor is Batman and the one you're looking for by that name is call Saber who is also the sidekick of Batman too" said Robin. "You're not going to tell us you're real name?" asked Goten. "We don't trust you yet, I have to confirm if you're related to Saber or not" said Robin. "Where is Saber anyway?" asked Superboy. "She's out on a mission with Batman, she'll be back in a few minutes" said Robin. "Send word to the Justice League about this since they've known Saber longer than any of us have and send one to Batman as well" said Aqualad. "Alright, on it" said Robin, they contacted the League including Batman letting them know the situation.

Vegeta looked around and noticed the technology they had were advance but did not have the capsules like in the world they lived in. "You're technology is different from our world" said Vegeta. "Different worlds have different things" said Robin. "We like a sample of your blood when Batman brings Saber so we can confirm she's related to you" said Kaldur. "Take mine, my dad's super afraid of needles, I'm her twin brother" said Goten. "Alright, that's okay" said Robin, he took a sample of Goten's blood and showed up his DNA on the screen.

They heard the zeta-tube activated. "They're here" said Superboy. "Looks like it" said Aqualad. "Sis! Welcome back!" said Robin, he hugged his sister. "Thanks, Ra's sure knows how to put the spells on us, good thing Dr. Fate showed up when he did" said Saber, she wrapped her tail around her little brother. "Wish I could have come but the mission I was on needed me" said Robin. "Tell me why you contacted the League and me as well?" asked Batman. "These four here claim to have come from another universe and that these two over here are Saber's family" said Aqualad. "I found them on our private beach asking for a girl with raven black hair and onyx black eyes and that she had a tail too just like our Saber" said Superboy. "My real family?" asked Saber, she looked at them and felt like she knew them. "We need a sample of your blood to see if their related to you sis" said Robin. "Okay" said Saber, she let Robin take a sample of her blood and let the computer scanned for any relation.

"Who are you guys?" asked Trunks. "I'm Black Canary, I'm the trainer for the kids and teens here" said Black Canary. "I'm John Smith, a Green Lantern" said G.L John. "I'm Superman" said Superman. "I'm Wonder Woman" said Wonder Woman. "I'm Flash, the fastest man alive" said Flash. "I am Martian Manhunter, you may call me J'onn" said J'onn. "And you?" asked Goten. "This is Batman, me and sis's mentor" said Robin. "Do you have a picture to confirm it's your daughter you're looking for?" asked Batman. "I do" said Goku, he took out the photo from his pocket and showed it to Batman. "That's definitely our little princess" said Flash. "The photo matches with the baby clothes you found her in Batman" said Wonder Woman. "It's done, the DNA matches with Goten's, she's definitely his twin" said Robin. "So I have a twin brother?" asked Saber. "Yeah you do sis" said Robin. "What happens now? Does she go back with them or stays here with us?" asked Superboy. "That's for her to decide, it is not our choice to make" said Batman. "How did you guys even get here?" asked Flash. "Well you see…" said Trunks, he explained about his mother's invention to them and the reason they came. "I see, a universe teleportation device" said J'onn. "A zeta-tube would be more effective since we can use it to go to different planets by going off world" said G.L John. "True, if we can connect to their world and contact Mrs. Bulma Brief, then we can send them the blueprints to make the zeta-tube" said Superman. "But why do that?" asked Black Canary. "So it would allow Saber to travel in both worlds" said Batman, they noticed that she was gone. "Where did she go?" asked Superboy. "Man, I keep forgetting she does the whole ninja thing of disappearing out of nowhere like Robin and Bats" said Flash. "Give her time to be alone, she's never known where she came from or what she was over the past seventeen years" said Batman. "Where are they going to stay?" asked Aqualad. "They will stay at the mansion" said Batman. "Come on, let's go" said Robin. "Will she be okay?" asked Goten. "She'll be fine, she's very strong, more powerful than Majin Buu after all" said Vegeta. "How can you tell dad?" asked Trunks. "She has the power to open portals and teleport to another universe boy, if she's been trained by these heroes, then she must he very powerful" said Vegeta. "All of us have trained her when she was growing up" said Black Canary. "We'll handle things from here, you just take care of the princess" said G.L John. "Let's go Robin" said Batman. "Okay, see you guys later" said Robin. "Take care" said Kaldur. "Good luck with Saber" said Superboy. Goku and the others left with Batman and Robin following them into the zeta-tube.

**Gotham City  
****Wayne Mansion**

They were at the Batcave with Alfred pouring a cup of tea. "Welcome back Master Bruce, Master Dick, I see you've brought a few guests" said Alfred. "Her real family are these two over here, the other two are friends of the family" said Bruce. "Did sis come home?" asked Dick. "She did, she is currently in her room" said Alfred. "I see, make sure she has something to eat, I'm sure she has a lot thinking" said Bruce. "What is that over there?" asked Vegeta. "The gravity room, my daughter uses it to train" said Bruce. "Dad, you can ask her to use it when she's ready to talk, for now let's ask how she's been living" said Trunks. "Good idea, I want to know how you've been raising our daughter" said Goku. "Our daughter dad?" asked Goten. "What? It just means that they're part of our family too since they took her in and adopted her" said Goku. "I guess you're right" said Goten. "I'm going to check on sis, you go on ahead to the living room" said Dick, he went upstairs to the mansion to his sister's room. "Let's go" said Bruce, they followed him going to the living room leaving the Batcave.

They sat down in the living room having tea. "I'm Bruce Wayne and my son you saw earlier is Richard Dick Grayson, he's adopted too" said Bruce. "Oh I see" said Goku. "So tell me how you found the girl?" asked Vegeta. "I found her in the park all alone after taking care of some criminals that were robbing a Jewelry shop, she has some very power lungs to cry loud enough for me to hear her" said Bruce. "She must have been hard to handle" said Goten. "Not really, she was very well behave and adventurous but I didn't mind it, makes this mansion feel less lonely sometimes" said Bruce. "May I ask how she disappeared from your world in the first place?" asked Alfred. "She disappeared during a storm from what my son Gohan told me" said Goku. "Can you tell us more about sis?" asked Goten. "Let see" said Bruce, he told them stories about how she grew up and how she lived her life and Goku was happy that she was strong for her age.

Dick came back downstairs going to the living room. "How is she?" asked Bruce. "She's fine, she's asleep right now in her room" said Dick. "I see" said Bruce. "Now I have a question for you guys, once you had found her, how do you plan on getting back to your world?" asked Dick. "Uh… wow we never really thought of that hahaha" said Goku. "Don't worry, once we contact Mrs. Brief, we will send her the blueprints of the zeta-tube for it to be built on her end" said Bruce. "Oh that's great, how long does it take to be built?" asked Goten. "A few months so you'll be here for awhile" said Bruce. "What should we do in the mean time?" asked Trunks. "Don't worry about me, I'll train in that gravity room under the cave" said Vegeta. "I will have you two tend to Gotham Academy while you're here" said Bruce. "What?! You're sending us to school?!" asked Goten. "You want to get to know your sister don't you?" asked Bruce. "Well yeah but school, I fall asleep in school" said Goten. "Then make sure you pay attention, Gotham Academy is a very well known school for academics, sports and everything else" said Bruce, he heard his daughter coming downstairs coming in the living room. "Dad, uncle Harvey is on TV, seems like trouble" said Ryo. "Trouble?" asked Bruce, he turned on the TV and show Harvey Dent aka Two Face shooting out at the cops. "I see, I'll go take care of it, I thought you were sleeping?" asked Bruce. "I was until Ace stepped on my TV remote" said Ryo. "I see, go back to bed, same goes for you Dick, you two have school in the morning, Alfred, show our guests to their room" said Bruce. "As you wish Master Bruce" said Alfred. "Come on Dicky, bed time" said Ryo. "Coming, night everyone" said Dick, the siblings went upstairs to their room to bed. "Hey Goten" said Trunks. "Yeah Trunks?" said Goten. "You're twin sister has a nice pair of legs and her ass is really fine too" said Trunks. "Care to say that again in front of me?" asked Bruce, he glared at Trunks. "Uh kidding just kidding!" said Trunks, he was scared from the glare Bruce gave him. "Let's go to bed, we can talk to her in the morning" said Goku, they all followed Alfred upstairs to the guestroom to sleep in since they would be in the J.L Universe for a long few months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Alternate Storyline of The Missing Half Saiyan Child. Bulma builds a machine call a Universe Teleportation Device to send Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten to find the missing child of Goku and Chichi.

**Pairings:** Trunks/OC, Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's.

* * *

**Gotham City  
****Wayne Mansion**

It was morning, she woke up taking a shower and washing up getting ready for school, she went downstairs to make a big breakfast for her family and their friends who were staying for awhile. "Morning sis" said Dick. "Morning, I made pancakes" said Ryo. "Great! They always taste so fluffy when you make them" said Dick, he sat down and started to eat. "Hey, where's dad?" asked Dick. "He left already leaving a note" said Ryo. "Oh, more pancakes for me!" said Dick. "Leave some for the guests" said Ryo. "Hehe I will" said Dick, they heard some footsteps coming. "Hey, something smells great" said Goku. "Come eat, sis made pancakes" said Dick. "It looks delicious" said Trunks. "Where's your father?" asked Goku. "Our dad left early for some business, a multibillionaire company can't run itself you know" said Ryo. "Young master, young miss, you two better head off to school or you'll be late" said Alfred. "Okay, come on Dicky" said Ryo. "Don't cause trouble, if you need something ask Alfred and don't leave this house until we can figure out something for you guys" said Dick. "Hold on, what about the gravity room girl?" asked Vegeta. "Go ahead and use it, just don't break it" said Ryo. "We're off!" said Dick, they left the mansion heading off to school.

They kept eating breakfast since there was a whole lot of pancakes. "Man, she can cook great!" said Goku. "The young miss has been cooking since she was a little girl, whenever she got hungry and no one was around, so she would make her own food" said Alfred. "That's amazing, her cooking is just as good as mom's" said Goten. "Taste better than your mate's cooking Kakarot" said Vegeta. "Alfred, what are we suppose to do for the rest of the day while Bruce and the other two are away?" asked Trunks. "Mr. Barry West will be dropping by to show you around" said Alfred. "Oh I see" said Trunks. "So like what's the story with Bruce and Dick?" asked Goten. "Master Dick's story is for him to tell, I've have serving for the Wayne family since Master Bruce was in diapers" said Alfred. "Where are the parents?" asked Vegeta. "They died a long time ago when Master Bruce was eight years old, it was very tragic, to be killed right in front of him by a mugger" said Alfred. "That's horrible" said Trunks, they heard someone ringing the doorbell. "That must be Mr. West, I will go get the door" said Alfred, he left the dining room heading for the front door. "This family must have a past they don't want to talk about" said Goten. "I'm sure Dick has a past similar to Bruce" said Trunks. "Let's not worry about that, let's enjoy ourselves while we're here" said Goku. "Agree, I want to know if the girl can go Super Saiyan" said Vegeta. "That will have to wait until school is over" said Trunks.

Alfred came back with Barry Allen bringing him to the dining room. "Hey you guys, done eating?" asked Barry. "Who are you?" asked Goten. "Oh right, you never saw me under my mask, I'm the Flash, we met earlier, Barry Allen's the name" said Barry. "Oh, so you guys keep your identities a secret too" said Trunks. "That's right, don't want the bad guys to mess with our families after all" said Barry. "So where are we going?" asked Goku. "I'm going to show you all the places and meet with the other members of the League" said Barry. "Sounds fun" said Goku. "Are you going to train father or come with us?" asked Trunks. "I'm coming along" said Vegeta. "Alright then, let's go" said Barry. "I'll take care of the dirty plates, go on and enjoy yourselves" said Alfred. "Thank you" said Goten, they left with Barry to see the city.

**Gotham Academy**

In lunch period, Ryonaka sat down wondering what to do now that her real father and twin brother are in her world. "Hey Ryo, what's wrong?" asked Artemis. "Sorry, something happen last night and I'm figuring out what I should do" said Ryo. "What happen?" asked Artemis. "Well it's pretty wild" said Ryo, she told Artemis everything about last night. "No way, you mean your real dad and you have a twin brother are here?" asked Artemis. "Yeah, not only that the boy with lavender hair and blue eyes and his father are here too with them" said Ryo. "The guy with the lavender hair and blue eyes is the one from your memories that you've been dreaming about lately right?" asked Artemis. "Yeah, matches the description, who else would have lavender hair like his?" asked Ryo. "No one in this world, that's for sure, so was he cute?" asked Artemis. "Uh… I don't know! Don't ask me!" said Ryo. "Hahaha, you're face is blushing red!" said Artemis. "Shut up Artemis, or everyone will hear you especially those annoying guys who keep asking me out" said Ryo. "Still, it's not like you to act this way for a guy" said Artemis. "He's no different from all the other guys, from what I know from Dick, this Trunks person comes from the richest family in their world for inventing these things all the capsules, you know I don't like rich guys since they only want for me because I'm the daughter of Bruce Wayne" said Ryo. "That's true but who knows, he could be different" said Artemis. "We don't know that" said Ryo. "When do I get to meet these guys?" asked Artemis. "Dad left a note saying that uncle Barry was going to bring them to the Cave in the afternoon" said Ryo. "Great, we can go there after school is over" said Artemis. "Alright" said Ryo. "Let's go, our next class is about to start" said Artemis, they got up and went to class.

**Mt. Justice  
****Cave**

Goku and the others had finished taking a tour with Barry Allen around Gotham and other few cities, they were now at the cave in Mt. Justice. "So you're Saber's real family, I'm Miss Martian from Mars M'gann, you can call me Megan" said Megan. "I'm Kid Flash, the fastest kid alive, you can call me Wally" said Wally. "Since your Saber's family and friends, I'm Conner" said Conner. "Are you close to my sister?" asked Goten. "She's my sparring partner and trains with me" said Conner. "Oh I see" said Goten. "So when does she get here?" asked Goku. "She should be here soon with Artemis" said Megan. "Another member of the team?" asked Vegeta. "Yeah, she uses bows and arrows and her mentor is Green Arrow" said Megan.

They heard the zeta-tube being activated and saw Artemis and Ryonaka coming through. "Hey you two, how was school?" asked Megan. "Same as ever, where's Dick?" asked Ryo. "He's with Batman" said Conner. "Oh I see" said Ryo. "Hey introduce me to them" Artemis whispered. "Oh right, this is Artemis, she goes to school with me, that's my real father Goku, my twin brother Goten, over there with the angry look is Vegeta, apparently he's the prince of Saiyans and his son Trunks Brief" said Ryo. "Nice to meet you, I'm Artemis" said Artemis. "Nice to meet you" said Goku. "So um, why are you here?" asked Ryo. "The Flash was showing us around and brought us here, he said Batman would give us the details" said Goten. "I see" said Ryo. "So like how long are you guys staying for?" asked Artemis. "We have to get in contact with our family and friends for Trunks's mom to build the zeta-tube on her end so we can go home since we don't have a way back home for now" said Goten. "I see, you'll be here for a few months" said Megan. "Gives time for us to get to know you and for Ryo too" said Wally. "It'll be fun, we were actually going to have a barbecue tonight" said Conner. "Where's Kaldur?" asked Artemis. "He's in town getting the food with Raquel" said Wally. "Alright, a barbeque, I can't wait!" said Goku. "That explains where her appetite came from" said Conner. "Hush you" said Ryo. "It runs with everyone who has saiyan blood" said Trunks.

Dick had arrive alone without Batman. "Where's dad?" asked Ryo. "Business trip in China" said Dick. "Ah I see" said Ryo. "So what did Batman say?" asked Wally. "He said that it'll take us two months to get these guys home since the zeta-tube has to be built at the world they came from, we just need to contact Mrs. Brief and send her the blueprints" said Dick. "A long two months" said Ryo. "So what are they going to do for two months if their stuck here?" asked Megan. "Trunks and Goten will attend Happy Harbor High with Conner and Megan instead of Gotham Academy, they'll stay here and live with you guys for awhile and go on missions with us if they like" said Dick. "Aw, that means I don't get to go to school with your twin Goten" Trunks whispered. "Regular school is better than a private school Trunks and stop eyeing at my sister" Goten whispered. "Ryo, he's so into you" Artemis whispered. "What about these two over here, happy dad and Trunks's angry looking dad?" asked Ryo. "They'll be staying here too since Vegeta want's to train, unless he want's to use the gravity room in our house, he's free to come over and use it, Goku can stay here and help the team train if he likes" said Dick. "I don't mind at all, it'll be fun" said Goku. "As long no one bother's me, I'm okay with it" said Vegeta. "Alright then, it's settled, the girls and I will go meet up with Kaldur and Raquel for the food for the barbeque while you guys set up at the beach" said Megan, she took the girls out into Happy Harbor town shopping while the guys set things up.

**Grocery Store**

They got to the store and met up with Kaldur and Raquel, bought many ingredients and meat for the barbeque. "So Ryo, that guy really likes you" said Megan. "He's just a guy" said Ryo. "Oh come on, he's cute and he seems really nice" said Zatanna. "Whoa, Z, when did you get here?" asked Ryo. "About two minutes ago, the guys told me you were shopping so I came to join you guys" said Zatanna. "How are the guys doing?" asked Artemis. "Their doing fine, speaking of one of them, Trunks really likes you, the guys have been asking why he likes you" said Zatanna. "Trunks seems to be a very nice person" said Kaldur. "Girl, you should give him a chance and talk to him" said Raquel. "I'll think about it" said Ryo. "If nothing happens, we'll start making plans to hook you two up" said Artemis. "Man, just don't know when to give up, do you guys?" asked Ryo. "Of course not, that guy is totally into you" said Raquel. "He does not seem to be a bad person after all" said Kaldur. "Okay, but if he turns out to be like all those other rich guys at school, then I'm done with him" said Ryo. "Deal!" said the everyone. "Looks like we got everything, let's pay for it and head back" said Raquel. "We're going to need more food than this" said Ryo. "What do you mean?" asked Zatanna. "Saiyan appetite, if they eat as much as I do, we're going to need a lot more" said Ryo. "Oh you're right, but I don't think we have enough money for more" said Artemis. "Don't worry, I'll pay for them" said Ryo. "Thanks Ryo, we don't want angry saiyans asking for more food when it's run out" said Megan. "Especially the way you pout when you get hungry" said Zatanna. "I do not pout" said Ryo. "Do too!" said the girls. "Let us go and get more" said Kaldur, they all got more meat, vegetables and everything else, they paid for the food and return to the Mt. Justice.

**Mt. Justice  
****Private Beach**

The guys had everything set up, the girls were in the kitchen finishing preparing the food. "We got everything set up" said Goten. "I can't wait to eat" said Goku. "Food is always on their mind, like Wally" said Conner. "But like you said before, it does explain sis's appetite" said Dick. "True, what about Trunks, he's way into your sister" said Conner. "He seems nice, but it's sis's choice to make if she likes him" said Dick. "I'm sure your sister will give him a chance" said Kaldur. "Besides, the guy is cool" said Wally. "Aside from him always looking at her" said Conner.

"Hey guys, we've finish preparing the food, let's start cooking" said Zatanna. "Alright!" said Goku. "He's really loud when it comes to food" said Ryo. "That's our dad" said Goten. "Let's all enjoy ourselves, we bought a lot of food so don't be afraid to stuff yourselves full" said Megan. "Alright, I'm going to pig out until I drop!" said Goten. "And he's no different from Goku" said Dick. "Hehe, apparently" said Ryo. "Goten! You can't eat as much as me!" said Trunks. "We'll see about that!" said Goten. "Kakarot, you better not take my share of the food again like last time!" said Vegeta. "I won't, don't worry" said Goku, they all laughed and enjoyed themselves partying and talked about many things, the Justice League joined them as well, meeting her family for the first time.

Ryonaka got up and stretched. "Need to use the bathroom, be right back" said Ryo. "Okay Ryo" said Raquel. She left the beach and went inside the cave to use the bathroom real quick as well as thinking on what to do about when she finally see's the world she was born in, she finished and went back out in the hall, she noticed Trunks standing there. "Um… need something?" asked Ryo. "I wanted to talk to you" said Trunks. "About what?" asked Ryo. "Well uh… you see as long we're stuck here for two months, I was wondering maybe we could go out" said Trunks. "Like a date?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, I really like you so I thought maybe we could get to know each other a bit more" said Trunks. "I see, alright, I'll give you a chance, I'm not into rich boys since they annoy me to hell at school but since you're different, I'll go out with you" said Ryo. "Really?!" asked Trunks. "Yes really and I don't want my friends to try any secret plans on hooking us up and I can see you Artemis, Zatanna" said Ryo, she saw them popping out from the corner. "Man, we can't hide from you can we?" asked Artemis. "I thought we hid well this time too" said Zatanna. "You two know you can't hide from the daughter of the Dark Knight, Batman" said Ryo. "Haha, of course, we're going to head back" said Artemis, she took Zatanna's hand and went back to the beach. "So then, you're going to go out with me so that no one will make plans to hook us up?" asked Trunks. "No, I'm going out with you because I can't forget that face from when I was a baby, the one who I've been wanting to find and meet since I've been having those dreams" said Ryo. "Dreams?" asked Trunks. "My earliest memories before I had disappeared was a baby with lavender hair and blue eyes, then out of nowhere you appeared with the other three" said Ryo. "So I wasn't the only one who had dreams about a baby" said Trunks, he walked up to her and took her hand intertwining it with his. "If you ask me, I think we're destine to meet and be together" said Trunks, he bent down and kissed her. 'He's already kissing me and we haven't even gone out yet' thought Ryo, she decided to kiss him back, after a few minutes they looked at each other. "You shouldn't kiss until after the first date" said Ryo. "I couldn't help it, I just really like you and you're cute too" said Trunks. "Let's go back before our dad's, Goten and Wally eat all the food" said Ryo. "Alright" said Trunks, they went back to the beach and enjoyed themselves throughout the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Alternate Storyline of The Missing Half Saiyan Child. Bulma builds a machine call a Universe Teleportation Device to send Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten to find the missing child of Goku and Chichi.

**Pairings:** Trunks/OC, Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian? and a few new OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's.

**Note:** New OC's of friends~

* * *

**Gotham City  
****Gotham Academy**

Three weeks had passed, Artemis and Ryonaka were at school with Aries and Yume, the two of them know about their secret lives as heroes. "So you found your real dad?" asked Aries. "Yeah, he's a goofy guy" said Ryo. "Plus it explains where she got her big appetite from too" said Artemis. "Artemis said you found a really nice guy too" said Yume. "Maybe" said Ryo. "Come on, he's so into you and he's never forgotten about you" said Artemis. "I want to meet this guy!" said Aries. "Why?" asked Ryo. "Artemis said he has lavender hair, I want to see it" said Aries. "I want to meet your twin brother, I bet he looks like you" said Yume. "Alright, we'll go after school to meet them" said Ryo. "Let's go back to class before we're late" said Ryo. "We were late last time because Aries wouldn't stop talking to Rose" said Yume. "She was the one who wouldn't stop talking, it's not my fault" said Aries. "Rose just wanted to get into our pants since you're dad owns the most popular Italian restaurant" said Ryo. "That's why I said no, plus I don't even like her and you guys know I'm with Summer" said Aries. "We know, let's go before the jocks catch up with us" said Artemis, the four of them hurried to class before they were stopped by the football team.

**Happy Harbor  
****Happy Harbor High**

Back at Happy Harbor, Trunks and Goten attended high school with Conner and Megan, they showed them around and met some other students who were curious about his hair. "I wish they would stopped staring, it's just my hair" said Trunks. "Your hair is lavender so what" said Goten. "I want them to stop asking and staring at it" said Trunks. "Besides it suits you and I'm sure Ryo thinks that too" said Megan. "By the way, I got a text from Ryo that they're bringing Aries and Yume over" said Conner. "Oh, that's great, we haven't seen them in awhile" said Megan. "Who are they?" asked Goten. "Aries and Yume go to school with Artemis and Ryo and they've known Ryo for a long time and know about us doing hero work" said Conner. "Aries cousins and boyfriend go here too and know about our lives too" said Megan. "They must be good friends with you guys then" said Goten. "They are" said Megan. "Speak of the devil, hey Kuze, Summer, Terra, over here" said Conner.

The three of them went over to Conner when they were called and sat down. "Trunks, Goten, this is Kuze Hitachi and Terra Quake, the cousins of Aries and Summer is Aries boyfriend" said Megan. "So you're the new guys, nice to meet you" said Kuze. "So you're the one who's into Bruce Wayne's daughter" said Summer. "That's bold since she says no to every guy" said Terra. "I convinced her to go out with me" said Trunks. "More like she didn't want any of the girls to do any crazy setups" said Conner. "Now Trunks, if you hurt my sister, I'll beat you into next week" said Goten. "I know man" said Trunks. "Terra, did you get a text from Aries?" asked Megan. "Oh yeah, how did you know?" asked Terra. "Because Conner got one from Ryo that they were coming over" said Megan. "Oh that's right, he did say they were bringing her, Yume and Artemis over" said Terra. "We should all go to the amusement park and hang out once school is over" said Terra. "I can't wait to see Ryo, I have so much to ask her about the new winter clothesline that's going to happen in December" said Summer. "You're so girly when it comes to fashion Summer" said Kuze. "I can't help it, I just love fashion more than anything and Ryo told me she's taking me to the winter fashion show" said Summer. "Just make sure you don't yell 'Kyaa!' when you go there" said Terra. "Don't be jealous, you're only going there for the girls who go naked backstage" said Summer. "I am a guy and you were raised around by fashion designer" said Terra. "Summer reminds me of my mom and sister" said Trunks. "Haha yeah, I can see it too, he's like a male version of them when it comes to clothes" said Goten. "Haha yeah" said Trunks. "So then we're all leaving together to go to the amusement park?" asked Kuze. "Yeah, we'll walk there once Ryo and the other three meet us at the diner" said Conner, they all heard the bell ringing, everyone got up and went back to their classes.

**Diner**

They all sat there at the diner waiting for Artemis and the others. "I wonder where they are?" asked Goten. "I'm sure they'll be here" said Megan. "We're just early, that's all" said Kuze. "Now that I think about it, this is your first outing with Ryo, isn't it?" asked Summer. "Uh well yeah, I haven't technically figured out where to take her" said Trunks. "The amusement park will be fine, we'll leave you two alone while the rest of us go have fun" said Megan. "Let's just hope it goes well, it's not everyday you go out with Bruce Wayne's daughter" said Terra. "Are there things that she doesn't like?" asked Trunks. "She hate's self center jerks" said Kuze. "Snobby jerks too and liars" said Summer. "She definitely hates it when a guy talks about him too much" said Megan. "What does she like then?" asked Goten. "She loves walking under the stars and watching the sunset a lot too" said Megan. "She enjoys video games like the rest of us and she likes having fun as long you're having fun" said Terra. "Just make sure you don't say anything weird or bad and be yourself" said Conner. "I'll try" said Trunks.

They waited for another ten minutes and saw that they've finally arrived. "Sorry we're late" said Artemis. "We had to get Wally, he kept stuffing his face" said Aries. "Sorry, I got hungry" said Wally. "Oh right, Trunks Goten, this is Aries Alioth and Yume Usagi, they go to Gotham Academy with us" said Ryo. "Nice to finally meet you" said Yume. "Wow, you're hair really is lavender" said Aries. "Yeah it is and it's my natural hair color" said Trunks. "So you're coming with us too Wally?" asked Conner. "Of course, it's been awhile since I spent some time with Artemis" said Wally. "Okay, let's go before he decides to eat again" said Ryo. "Good idea" said Goten. "Let's go Wally, we're not stopping to eat until we get to the amusement park" said Artemis. "His appetite is just the same as yours Ryo" said Yume. "Trunks and Goten have the same appetite too, it's just as worst if you put all four us together if we're eating" said Ryo. "The Diner would run out of food in an hour if we left you four alone eating then" said Kuze, they all left the Diner heading to the amusement park.

**Amusement Park**

They got to the amusement park going inside, Artemis and Wally pushed both Trunks and Ryonaka to have fun together alone while the others hung out. "Will it work?" asked Aries. "Don't know, let's follow them!" said Wally. "I agree, we got to make sure nothing bad messes up" said Artemis. "I hope they kiss! Come on we have to follow them or we'll lose them!" said Summer. "Slow down fashion diva, we have to make sure they don't see us, we'll split up" said Aries. "You okay with this Goten?" asked Conner. "I'm okay with it, all the girls that Trunks went out with were stuck up and snobby, I'm pretty sure it'll go well but I want to see how things turn out too" said Goten. "I just hope they don't find out that we're spying on them" said Kuze. "We'll be quiet and Megan can link us up so we can communicate that way" said Terra, they all agreed separated into three groups.

Both Trunks and Ryonaka went to the game stands with Trunks winning her a stuff animal. "You hold your strength back pretty well Trunks" said Ryo. "Don't want to cause any damage or we'll get in trouble after all" said Trunks. "I know what you mean" said Ryo, they continue to walk around the amusement park with the area crowded. "Trunks, let's go ride the giant Ferris wheel" said Ryo. "Alright, I'm sure we can see a lot of things from up high" said Trunks, they waited in line for their turn.

The others were gathered in line for the Ferris wheel and were a few people behind Trunks and Ryonaka. "Aw, their going to ride alone in the giant Ferris wheel" said Summer. "Don't be so loud Summer" said Kuze. "I know but they look like their having fun with each other" said Summer. "I'm surprise Ryo hasn't sensed our presence at all" said Aries. "I think it's because she's enjoying her time with Trunks" said Terra "I hope things work out between them" said Yume. "He's not like the other guys at all, nothing I expected, he's really nice" said Terra. "I think Trunks might be falling for her, it's really different from the other girls he's dated" said Goten. "It might be a good thing for Ryo too, she seems to be enjoying herself" said Conner. "She really does look happy" said Megan. "Hey Artemis, let's go over to the stands, we can wait for the others here and we're linked up anyway" said Wally. "Aries, let's go over to the game stands and have fun!" said Summer, he grabbed Aries hand and took him out of the line to have fun. "Yume, let's go have some fun" said Megan. "Okay, you guys behave yourself" said Yume, the two girls left leaving the other guys. "Man I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat" said Conner. "Me too, I'm sure those two will be fine" said Kuze. "Some food sounds good to me, let's go Terra" said Goten. "Alright, I rather not feel Ryo's wrath from the last time we spied on her" said Terra. "What happen?" asked Goten. "She had all of us lined up when we tried to hook her up with this guy name Jake and the date was a failure" said Terra. "Then she had us all lined up in a row except for Summer since he wasn't part of it and used the paint ball gun at us as our punishment" said Kuze. "Wow, she didn't like the guy did she?" asked Goten. "He kept grabbing her ass, that's why and she noticed us when we were following them" said Conner. "Man, it was a good thing she let us wear some protective gear when she shot those paint balls at us" said Terra. "Well it seems like she has mom's stubbornness and getting mad easily too" said Goten, they all left the line to get food leaving the couple alone.

**Ferris Wheel**

They sat down inside and watched as the rise when it moved. "So did you noticed that we were being followed?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, they must really want you to be happy" said Trunks. "I'm sure they feel the same way about you too" said Ryo. "Yeah, so um, have you been enjoying yourself so far?" asked Trunks. "Yes, it's been really fun" said Ryo. "That's good, I was afraid I wasn't making a good enough impression, with you being Bruce Wayne's daughter" said Trunks. "Don't forget I'm the daughter of a idiot clown too" said Ryo. "Haha, that's true, Goku act's like a goof ball but he still a good person" said Trunks. "So can you tell me about our world and my family?" asked Ryo. "Sure, what do you want to know?" asked Trunks. "What's mom like, papa told me that she can cook and that she can be really scary" said Ryo. "Oh yeah, she's definitely scary but she's really a nice person and the food she makes is the best" said Trunks. "And Gohan?" asked Ryo. "He's a book nerd, you're mom Chichi made sure that he would study to become a scholar which he is, he's got a wife name Videl and a daughter name Pan" said Trunks. "They must be living a peaceful world that's different from this one" said Ryo. "There are dangers like crime but nothing like the ones you and the other heroes fight against" said Trunks. "What about your family?" asked Ryo. "Well I got a mom and a sister who are just like your friend Summer, my grandpa and grandma are living in retirement and our world is full of many things with different types of things that I know you'll love" said Trunks. "Really, I can't wait to see" said Ryo. "Won't you miss this world?" asked Trunks. "Home is where the heart is Trunks, I'll be happy no matter where I go" said Ryo. "So tell me, the others told me that you don't like stuck up snobby guys and the rich kind too" said Trunks. "I just don't like the way they act around me, being Bruce Wayne's daughter, they only care about for the fame and the money, I hate people like that" said Ryo. "I understand, the girls back at my school are the same" said Trunks. "For once, I wanted someone other than my friends and family to understand me, not another who see's me as his daughter that they could use to take advantage of to be closer to dad" said Ryo. "He doesn't have a wife right?" asked Trunks. "No, dad isn't married, women flock to him but he turns them down nicely" said Ryo. "I see, I could learn from him" said Trunks. "Hehe maybe" said Ryo, she looked outside and saw the stars shining brightly as the Ferris wheel stopped.

Trunks got up and sat down next to her and held her hand. "Ryo…" said Trunks. "What is it?" asked Ryo. "Well, it's just that, I really like you, maybe even more even though we've only gone out this one date" said Trunks. "What's wrong then?" asked Ryo. "Well I guess is just I'm afraid you wouldn't like the world you were born in if you stayed with me when we're a lot older" said Trunks. "Already thinking that far ahead Trunks Brief?" asked Ryo. "Uh well… maybe, I just feel really relaxed when I'm around you" said Trunks. "You have nothing to worry about, I like being around you" said Ryo. "So where do you want me to take you next for another date?" asked Trunks. "Anywhere is fine with me as long we don't get followed if you know what I mean" said Ryo. "Haha, I completely understand" said Trunks, he brought his face closer to her and kissed her as the Ferris wheel started to move again. Once they were at the bottom, they got out and left the area and met up with the others hand in hand.

"So you two had fun right?" asked Summer. "We did, we're going to go on ahead back" said Trunks. "Alright, be careful on the way back then" said Goten. "Well will, don't worry" said Trunks. "Don't do anything that's going to get you killed Trunks" said Terra. "I won't, let's go before they say anymore" said Trunks, they left the amusement park leaving the others. "Looks like they had fun" said Megan. "They seem really happy too" said Conner. "Now all Trunks has to do is to get through Mr. Wayne" said Kuze. "That's going to be a hard one" said Aries. "That's true, he doesn't like it when a guy is out alone with his daughter" said Terra. "It'll be fine, I think they're nice together" said Summer. "Summer, don't forget we have plans for the winter fashion show with Ryo" said Aries. "I know, I would never forget! But you're so nice for reminding me" said Summer, he kissed Aries cheek. "Goten, do you have someone special?" asked Conner. "Uh well not yet really, most of the girls go after Trunks, they usually go through me to get me to tell him to go out with them" said Goten. "Don't worry, I'm sure there's someone there for you" said Kuze. "There's always someone for everyone" said Summer. "I guess you're right" said Goten. "Anyway let's go home, I'm tired and feeling lazy" said Terra. "You're always tired" said Kuze. "Not my fault, I just feel lazy sometimes" said Terra. "Okay, let's all go home" said Megan. "Let's go then" said Conner, they all got up and left for home.

**Gotham City  
****Wayne Mansion**

They got to the mansion and noticed it was almost midnight. "We were walking and then we flew back" said Ryo. "Well, we walked and I carried you" said Trunks. "Oh right haha, everyone must be asleep" said Ryo. "Yeah, there's no school tomorrow too" said Trunks. "Are you heading back to the Cave?" asked Ryo. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow for training though" said Trunks. "Alright, why don't you use the zeta-tube below to get back" said Ryo. "Sounds like a good idea" said Trunks, they went downstairs to the Batcave.

"I'll see you tomorrow" said Trunks. "Yeah, see you tomorrow" said Ryo. "Night" said Trunks, he kissed her and left through the zeta-tube heading back to Mt. Justice. "So you and Trunks are dating?" asked Bruce. "Dad?! Don't pop up like that" said Ryo. "Haha, sorry, I didn't expect you to like a guy or date at all" said Bruce. "I don't know, he's different and I really like him" said Ryo. "Well I like him too" said Bruce. "You do? You're not going to go over fatherly mode on him?" asked Ryo. "Maybe a little, you're still my little girl" said Bruce. "Oh dad, Trunks is really nice, he's different from all those stuck up snobs at school and those people you work and met with" said Ryo. "If anyone is going to have my daughter, it's none of those type and I am happy for you, Trunks is a nice boy after all" said Bruce. "Hehe, yeah he is, I'm going to bed, night dad" said Ryo. "Alright, night" said Bruce, he watched his daughter going back upstairs to the mansion to her room. "Well now, how to scare Trunks when he want's to keep seeing my daughter" said Bruce. "You're going to give Master Trunks a scare?" asked Alfred. "Of course, he's dating my daughter and as the father I should scare him a little" said Bruce. "I'm sure he will be very afraid" said Alfred. "Oh he will" said Bruce, he went upstairs to his study while Alfred cleaned up the Batcave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Alternate Storyline of The Missing Half Saiyan Child. Bulma builds a machine call a Universe Teleportation Device to send Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten to find the missing child of Goku and Chichi.

**Pairings:** Trunks/OC, Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian? and a few new OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's.

**Note:** New OC's of friends~

* * *

About month has passed since the arrival of Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks, they enjoyed the world they were living in and they also talked to Bulma and their other families in the other universe on how the zeta-tube was being built.

**Gotham City  
****Gotham Academy**

At Gotham Academy, a new student came in class, name Ace Alcor, he had raven black hair with black eyes with a childish smile. "Everyone this is a new student, Ace Alcor, he comes all the way from Tokyo Japan, his family moved here do to a job transfer, please get along with him" said Mr. Stan. "So where do I sit?" asked Ace. "There's a seat in front of Miss Ryonaka" said Mr. Stan, he pointed out to her. Ace went over to his seat sitting in front of Ryonaka with Yume sitting next to her. "Now students, turn to page thirty nine in your history books" said Mr. Stan, he started teaching the class until it was lunch time.

Yume and Ryonaka got up and headed out, Ace stopped in front of them. "Something you need Ace?" asked Ryo. "I was wondering if I could join you two" said Ace. "Hmm, what are you planning, it's been two years since we last saw each other" said Ryo. "I'm not planning anything" said Ace, he gave his famous childish smile. "You know him?" asked Yume. "Yeah, when dad took me and Dick to Tokyo two years ago for summer vacation, we met Ace at one of the food stands pigging out and he joined us seeing that we had a lot of food too" said Ryo. "What can I say, you ordered a lot of food, it still surprises me that you can still eat as much as me" said Ace. "Whatever, let's go then, Artemis and Aries are waiting for us at the courtyard" said Ryo. "I'm Yume Usagi, it's nice to meet you" said Yume. "Nice to meet you too" said Ace, the three of them went to the school's courtyard.

Aries and Artemis sat there waiting for Yume and Ryonaka. "Hey, you two are late" said Artemis. "Sorry, we got a new student in our class that's joining us" said Yume. "I'm Ace Alcor, nice to meet you" said Ace. "I'm Aries Alioth" said Aries. "I'm Artemis Crock, nice to meet you" said Artemis. "Apparently Ryo knows him" said Yume. "You do?" said Aries. "Yeah, two years ago on that summer vacation I went with dad and Dick, remember" said Ryo. "Oh yeah, you said you met a guy who ate as much as you did" said Aries. "You're dad is part of the project with my dad's company, isn't he?" asked Ryo. "Yeah he is, when he told me that we were moving here, I was really excited, I finally get to see what kind of life you lived in" said Ace. "Uh Ryo, does he know about the you know what?" asked Artemis. "He does, Ace saw dad taking off his mask two years ago, so he kept it a secret" said Ryo. "Wow, he saw under the mask" said Yume. "Ace can be very sneaky, especially when he does it to scare the living crap out of me" said Ryo. "It was only fun play, I said I was sorry" said Ace. "I know you did" said Ryo. "You know Ryo, Trunks might get jealous with Ace being around you" said Artemis. "Who's Trunks?" asked Ace. "Her boyfriend" said Aries. "Eh?! You have a koibito now, you've really changed" said Ace. "I haven't changed that much" said Ryo. "I want to meet, him, what's he like?" asked Ace. "He has lavender hair and royal blue eyes" said Artemis. "He's strong too" said Yume. "He's a good person who knew Ryo when she was a baby before she had disappeared" said Aries. "Disappeared?" asked Ace. "We'll tell you about it after school Ace" said Ryo. "Alright, but you better tell me the full story" said Ace. "Oh we will" said Artemis. "Class is about to start, let's go" said Yume, they all got up and went to their respective classes.

Once school was over, they all decided to meet up at the school gates after getting their things. "Ryo, what kind of person is this guy like?" asked Ace. "He's a nice person with a good heart" said Ryo. "I can't wait to meet him then" said Ace. "You haven't changed a bit" said Ryo. "Of course not" said Ace. "Let's go, the others should be waiting for us at the front gate" said Ryo, they left the hall and headed out of the school building to the school gates.

Artemis, Aries and Yume were already at the gate waiting for Ryonaka and Ace. "Hey guys" said Trunks. "What are you doing here?" asked Aries. "I came to pick up Ryo and take her out to a movie" said Trunks. "Oh, she should be here soon with Ace" said Artemis. "Ace? Who's that?" asked Trunks. "An old friend of Ryo's that she met two years ago on summer vacation in Tokyo Japan" said Yume. "I see" said Trunks. "They're just friends Trunks" said Artemis. "There they are" said Yume. "Ryo!" said Artemis, they came running to the gate. "Trunks, you're here" said Ryo. "Yeah, I thought we would go to the movies today now that school is over for today" said Trunks. "Sounds like a great idea" said Ryo. "And I'm guessing your Ace?" asked Trunks. "Yup, Ace Alcor, nice to meet you" said Ace. 'He seems like a nice guy' thought Trunks. "Ace, why don't you ask the others about the details, me and Trunks are going to get going, we'll see you later" said Ryo. "Later guys" said Trunks, the couple left leaving the others behind. "He's seems a nice guy, though he gave me a look like I was going to steal her from him" said Ace. "I think that's only natural when the boyfriend doesn't know one of the girlfriends friend" said Artemis. "I guess so" said Ace. "Do you have someone special?" asked Aries. "No not really, all the girls I've dated were just in it for the money" said Ace. "It's hard to find that special someone who isn't in it for the money" said Yume. "Are you guys dating?" asked Ace. "I have a boyfriend at Happy Harbor High" said Aries. "My boyfriend Wally goes to Keystone High" said Artemis. "What about you?" asked Ace. "I don't have a boyfriend, I'm not into stuck up jerks at this school" said Yume. "Oh, really, then why don't you and me go with Trunks and Ryo, I want to know about this guy" said Ace. "She'll kill you" said Aries. "It'll be fine, just a double date" said Ace. "Don't blame me if Ryo hurts you" said Artemis. "Let's go Yume!" said Ace, he grabbed her wrist as they ran after Trunks and Ryonaka. "He's a dead man" said Aries. "A very dead man" said Artemis. "You should get going, don't you have training today?" asked Aries "Oh right, see you later" said Artemis. "Later" said Aries.

**Movie Theatre**

Ace and Yume finally caught up with them. "Hey you two" said Ace. "Why are you here and with Yume?" asked Ryo. "I thought we can double date" said Ace. "It was his idea" said Yume. "I'm not surprise" said Ryo. "I don't mind" said Trunks. "I need to talk to Ace for a bit" said Ryo, she grabbed his arm and dragged him far from Trunks and Yume.

"What's going on?" asked Ryo. "Nothing, I swear" said Ace. "Are you even interested in Yume?" asked Ryo. "Well, she is cute" said Ace. "Tell me, why are you here?" asked Ryo. "I'm just worried about you, I mean you never dated anyone" said Ace. "I'm not a little kid, even my dad likes him" said Ryo. "I'm sure he does but…" said Ace. "If this had something about two years ago, what happen is in the past stays in the past Ace" said Ryo. "No, it's my fault for making you wait to see the shooting stars at night because of Lana since I was the one who said to meet up" said Ace. "Let's just get back to Trunks and Yume" said Ryo. "Hey, I can still worry about you, if Trunks ever hurts you, I'll make sure he'll pay for hurting you" said Ace. "I don't think Trunks would hurt me and be nice to Yume" said Ryo. "I do like her, she's cute and all, I'll give her a chance" said Ace. "Good" said Ryo, they went back to Trunks and Yume at the line.

"Done talking?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, just wanted to make sure he isn't pulling anything stupid" said Ryo. "Sounds like something Goten would do" said Trunks. "Who's Goten?" asked Ace. "My twin brother, you'll meet him soon" said Ryo. "After the movie, we'll go out for pizza and we'll tell you the whole story" said Trunks. "Good idea" said Ace. "Let's pick a action movie" said Yume. "Sounds good, I'm not in the mood for any chick flicks" said Trunks. "Says the teenage boy" said Ryo. "Anything is fine with me as long it doesn't put me to sleep" said Ace. "I agree with that" said Trunks. "Boys will be boys" said Yume. "There no different from Terra and Kuze" said Ryo. "Let's go" said Yume, they all went in getting popcorn and drinks sitting down watching an action flick movie.

**Mt. Justice  
****Cave**

In Mt. Justice, Goten was sparring with Conner. "Wow, you can fight well like sis can" said Goten. "It was a good experience to spar against her since she's stronger than the average human" said Conner. "Speaking of which, where is she today?" asked Dick. "She's out on a date with Trunks at the movies" said Goten. "Not only that, Yume and Ace are with them on double date" said Artemis. "Wait a minute, as in Ace Alcor?" asked Dick. "Yeah, that's him, he's in a few of our classes" said Artemis. "I didn't know he was moving to Gotham" said Dick. "What do you know about him?" asked Kaldur. "Well I know that he and my sister go out late at night, he showed her around, then he asked her to go meet him late at night for the shooting stars but he ended up being late because of some other girl and when he finally met up with her, it was raining and he found her sitting there" said Dick. "So she waited for him in the rain the whole time?" asked Artemis. "Yeah, he said he was really sorry, I don't know if she forgave him though" said Dick. "You don't think something bad could happen between her and Trunks do you?" asked Goten. "Don't worry, I'm sure those two will stay together forever" said Conner. "Yeah, we don't know what will happen, all we can do is watch and see what fate holds for them" said Kaldur. "I guess you right, let's get back to training" said Goten.

**Pizza Restaurant**

After the movie, they all sat down and talk while eating their pizza, they told Ace the whole story of Ryonaka's real family. "Wow, that's so cool" said Ace. "I'm sure it is to you" said Ryo. "Does explain why Trunks has lavender hair, since he does come from another world" said Ace. "Different worlds have different things after all" said Yume. "That's true" said Ryo. "I want to see your world Ryo" said Ace. "I know you do, you never change a bit, your like a little kid inside a teenagers body" said Ryo. "Haha, I can't help it" said Ace. "So what did you two do during the summer break two years ago?" asked Trunks. "Why do you want to know?" asked Ryo. "Just curious" said Trunks. "I showed her around the town and the beach, then we went to see the shooting stars late at night but…" said Ace. "But what?" asked Yume. "He left me in the rain after hours, the shooting stars were still going after an hour and Ace finally shown up" said Ryo. "You know I'm sorry about that, Lana was persistent" said Ace. "I know your sorry Ace, we're still friends" said Ryo. "Haha, I know, I hate to make you angry" said Ace. "It's getting late, come on Ryo, let's get you home" said Trunks. "Alright, see you guy's later" said Ryo. "I'll take you home Yume" said Ace. "Thanks, later you two" said Yume, they all left at opposite directions.

**Park**

They walked in the park until Trunks stopped. "Something wrong Trunks?" asked Ryo. "Well, it's just that, you and Ace seem so close" said Trunks. "He is my friend" said Ryo. "I know it's just, I keep thinking that you two were a thing" said Trunks. "We weren't a thing Trunks, that guy has the personality like my brother Goten" said Ryo. "Really?" asked Trunks, he looked at her seriously. "Yes really, I don't like Ace that way, I can't believe you're getting jealous" said Ryo. "Me jealous?! No way I'm jealous of that guy" said Trunks. "Trunks listen to me, I would never do anything to hurt you" said Ryo, she held his hand tightly. "I'm sorry, I guess I was worried and a little jealous" said Trunks, he kissed her forehead. "It's fine, let's go back to my house, you can sleepover and stay in my room" said Ryo. "Oh, is that allowed?" asked Trunks. "As long we're not doing anything that'll get you killed" said Ryo. "Yeah, don't want that to happen" said Trunks. "Now let's go" said Ryo. "Okay" said Trunks, they left the park heading for the mansion.

**Yume's House**

"Thanks for walking me home" said Yume. "Anytime Yume" said Ace. "I hope Trunks is okay, he seemed a bit jealous when he heard about you two hanging out and getting friendly" said Yume. "I'm sure Ryo can handle it" said Ace. "I guess you're right" said Yume. "Anyway, if you want to hang out again, let me know" said Ace. "Alright I guess" said Yume. "You sure you don't have anyone special?" asked Ace. "Well, I like Terra, he may be lazy and take a lot of naps, but I enjoy my time with him when we hang out" said Yume. "Then you should tell him" said Ace. "If I have the courage" said Yume. "You can do it, just believe in yourself" said Ace. "Okay, I will, I'll tell him on Sunday" said Yume. "Haha great, I better get going, my dad hate's it when I get home really late" said Ace. "Alright take care and thanks!" said Yume. "Anytime, see you later" said Ace, he went on home as Yume went inside the house.

**Docks**

At the Docks at Gotham City, Summer and Aries were together. "I love seeing the ocean" said Summer. "I know you do" said Aries. "How was your day today?" asked Summer. "It was quiet as always, jocks bothering Ryo and we got a new student, that Ace guy she told us about" said Aries. "It's always quiet for you since you like to be quiet and go to peaceful places, so Ace transfer here?" asked Summer. "He did, something about his dad's job on a project at Wayne Enterprises" said Aries. "How did Trunks take it?" asked Summer. "He seemed okay about Ace when he met him, though he glared at him I think" said Aries. "I hope he isn't jealous of Ace because of him being close friends with Ryo" said Summer. "I'm sure things will work out if they talk it out peacefully" said Aries. "I'm sure your right, come on, let's go get something to eat" said Summer. "Alright, let's go then" said Aries, they left the docks and went into the city for some food.

**Wayne Mansion**

When Trunks and Ryonaka got to the mansion, they found their fathers pigging out in the dining room. "What in the world?" said Ryo. "Are you two having a pig out contest?" asked Trunks. "We got hungry after training" said Goku, he took a bite of the sausage. "Ah! Kakarot! That was mine!" said Vegeta. "There's more of them Vegeta" said Goku. "I was going to eat that though!" said Vegeta. "Do not and I swear, do not destroy the dining room or else" said Ryo. "We won't" said Goku. "Alfred, do you need help in the kitchen?" asked Ryo. "No, it is fine young miss" said Alfred. "Alright, could you bring me and Trunks a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs to my room, we'll be there" said Ryo. "As you wish, I'll have it ready in ten minutes" said Alfred. "Thanks, let's go Trunks" said Ryo. "Thanks Alfred" said Trunks, they went upstairs up to her room.

They sat down at the balcony outside of her room eating the food that was brought by Alfred. "Did you talk to your mom?" asked Ryo. "Oh yeah, yesterday, she misses us but she'll be glad to come over soon once she and our families finish building the zeta-tube at their end" said Trunks. "That's great, I can't wait to meet them" said Ryo. "You're room is so much nicer than mine, well actually, you're whole house is much nicer, it looks really old too" said Trunks. "That's because it's been in our family for a long time" said Ryo. "I definitely would want a house like this" said Trunks. "Trunks, once I finish school, would I be able to fit in our home world?" asked Ryo. "Of course you will, it's your home, why wouldn't you?" asked Trunk. "Once I go over there and live there someday, I'll be having a normal life like everyone else without guys asking for my hand" said Ryo. "Oh you're right, who cares though, if anyone bugs you or hurts you, I'll make sure they'll pay personally" said Trunks. "Now now, you can't do that, being the next president of Capsule Corp. won't help you look good" said Ryo. "Ah, you're right but I got you to help me with that" said Trunks. "Hehe, right" said Ryo. "So then, you decided to attend college back at our world?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, I talked to dad about it and he agreed" said Ryo. "That's great, I'll have a place for us ready when college starts" said Trunks. "So you want us to live together once high school is done with?" asked Ryo. "Of course, we can get more acquainted without anyone to interrupted us or your dad giving me the murder glare" said Trunks. "Haha, sorry about that, dad is well dad" said Ryo. "It's fine, he's your dad after all, even though your family here isn't your blood family, you have a strong bond with them" said Trunks. "I grew up here after all" said Ryo. "And you got along with Goten nice too, you can even handle him when he get's hungry" said Trunks. "Well you got to cook fast if you want to feed a hungry half saiyan or a full blooded one, our dad's is just as worst when it comes to food" said Ryo. "You have no idea, our moms complain about when they eat too fast and the food runs out haha" said Trunks, they continue to talk through out the night with Trunks telling her stories of the past battles.

It was ten pm, they were getting ready for bed until her cell phone rang. "Hello?" asked Ryo. "Hey it's me, Kuze" said Kuze. "Kuze, what's up?" asked Ryo. "Well I'm in a bind" said Kuze. "What do you mean?" asked Ryo. "Well, me and Terra were on our way home and ran into some guy name Zucco and now we're tied up" said Kuze. "If you're tied up, how are you calling me?" asked Ryo. "One of the bad guy's who working for this Zucco guy is holding the phone for me" said Kuze. "Oy, Ryo, come save us already will you" said Terra lazily. "When you say it like in a lazy tone, it makes it hard for me to even figure out if you guys are taken hostage or not" said Ryo. "Don't worry about that lazy bum, anyway they want you to bring a million dollars and a jet plane to leave the country" said Kuze. "So Zucco escaped from jail, alright, I'll see what I can do" said Ryo. "You better bring us the money and tell us if a plane is ready or your friends get it Miss Son" said the bad guy, he hung up on her.

"What's going on Ryo?" asked Trunks. "Kuze and Terra are now hostages by a guy name Zucco, he's the one who killed Dick's family a long time ago" siad Ryo. "Seriously?! What did they wanted?" asked Trunks. "Kuze said they wanted a million dollars and a jet plane to get out of the country" said Ryo. "I see, so then we're going to the team to save them then?" asked Trunks. "Of course, their my friends after all" said Ryo. "Let's get going then" said Trunks, they changed into their clothes again and took the zeta-tube from the bat cave to Mt. Justice to tell the team what happened.

* * *

**OC Descriptions**

**Name:** Ryonaka Son  
**Gender:** Female  
**Hair:** Long Straight Hair with Spiky Bangs like Goten  
**Eye Color:** Black  
**Height:** 5'4"  
**Favorite Color:** Red and Black  
**Likes:** Hanging out with friends, reading books, training and cooking  
**Dislikes: **Does not like when her food is stolen from her plate

**Name:** Yume Usagi  
**Gender:** Female  
**Hair:** Long Straight Black Hair  
**Eye Color:** Amber  
**Height:** 5'5"  
**Favorite Color:** White, Black and Red  
**Likes:** Love's reading fantasy books, drawing and loves rabbits  
**Dislikes:** Hate's jerks and hot summer days

**Name:** Doro (Future Chapters)  
**Gender:** Female  
**Hair:** Blond  
**Height:** 28 Inches  
**Eye Color:** Amber  
**Favorite Color:**  
**Likes:** Nap time, waking up in the middle of the night to cry, food!  
**Dislikes:** Play time ending, poopy in her pants

**Name:** Aries Alioth  
**Gender:** Male  
**Hair:** Short Straight Silver Hair  
**Height:** 5'6"  
**Eye Color:** Amber  
**Favorite Color:** White and Black  
**Likes:** Archery and Napping  
**Dislikes: **Hate's missing the target

**Name:** Terra Quake  
**Hair:** Messy Black Hair  
**Gender:** Male  
**Height:** 5'6"  
**Eye Color:** Dark Green  
**Favorite Color:** Forest Green  
**Likes:** Being Lazy, Napping and Relaxing under the sun  
**Dislikes: **Does not like being woken up

**Name:** Kuze Hitachi  
**Gender:** Male  
**Hair:** Long Shoulder Length Black Hair  
**Height:** 5'5"  
**Eye Color:** Pale Blue  
**Favorite Color:** Light Blue and Royal Blue  
**Likes:** Likes Cats, Video Games and Snowboarding  
**Dislikes: **Hate's being bored

**Name:** Summer Hana  
**Gender:** Male  
**Hair:** Blond  
**Height:** 5'4"  
**Eye Color:** Ruby Red  
**Favorite Color:** Blue  
**Likes:** Loves fashion and Photography  
**Dislikes: **Hate's being late to fashion shows

**Name:** Ace Alcor  
**Gender:** Male  
**Hair:** Raven Black Hair  
**Height:** 5'7"  
**Eye Color:** Black  
**Favorite Color:** Red and Orange  
**Likes:** Hanging out with friends, Surfing and cause trouble  
**Dislikes:** Party Poopers


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Alternate Storyline of The Missing Half Saiyan Child. Bulma builds a machine call a Universe Teleportation Device to send Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten to find the missing child of Goku and Chichi.

**Pairings:** Trunks/OC, Goten/Bra, Robin/Zatanna, Artemis/Kid Flash, Superboy/Miss Martian? and a few new OC's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Young Justice, Just the OC's.

**Note:** Italics are Miss Martian linking up everyones mind

* * *

**Mt. Justice  
****Cave**

Trunks and Ryonaka got to the cave and found Dick, Goten, Conner, Megan and Artemis. "So what brings you two here?" asked Artemis. "Kuze and Terra got kidnapped, they called Ryo earlier" said Trunks. "What? No way really?" asked Conner. "By who?" asked Megan. "Zucco" said Ryo. "So he escaped from prison" said Dick. "Yeah, so I suggest we save them" said Ryo. "Did they demanded anything?" asked Goten. "A million dollars and a jet plane to get out of the country" said Ryo. "Let's get to work then" said Dick. "I'll stay here, having sis and Trunks along will e enough along with Conner, Megan and Artemis" said Goten. "Let's get ready and head to the bioship" said Megan. "What are you going to do Goten?" asked Ryo. "Promise mom I call her once I was done training, so you guys have fun saving Terra and Kuze" said Goten. "Alright" said Ryo, they left the cave to get ready and rode on Sphere to head for Zucco's location.

**Happy Harbor  
****Abandoned Warehouse**

They located Zucco's location and saw many of his guards blocking the entrances. _'Looks like their blocking every entrance'_ said Miss Martian. _'How do we get in?'_ asked Trunks. _'Saber, Trunks, you two fly up to the top of the building and take out two of the guards from behind on the roof, Superboy and I will take care of the of the guards on the bottom outside, Miss Martian will go in and phase through to check on Terra and Kuze'_ said Robin. _'Alright, let's go Trunks'_ said Saber. _'Meet you guys inside'_ said Trunks, he picked up Saber and carried her up on the roof while Robin and Superboy took care of the guards while Miss Martian went inside to check on Kuze and Terra.

Trunks and Saber took care of the four guards on the roof, knocking them out, Trunks checked on Robin and Superboy to see that they took care of the guards on the bottom. '_We've took care of the guards on the roof'_ said Saber. _'Same with us on the bottom' _said Superboy. _'Both Kuze and Terra are still okay but they look so lazy as always'_ said Miss Martian. _'Their always like that no matter what is happening'_ said Saber. _'How many of Zucco's men inside?' _asked Superboy. _'There's ten, Zucco is sitting with two bodyguards'_ said Miss Martian. _'Superboy, Trunks will take care of the ten guards, I'll take care of the two bodyguards while Saber takes care of Zucco, Miss Martian will free Kuze and Terra' _said Robin. _'Alright, let's get started'_ said Saber.

Robin and Superboy went inside through one of the open windows while Trunks and Saber took the stairs from the roof. They all looked at Robin and he nodded to start the next part of the mission, Superboy and Trunks went head on against the ten guards, Robin used his eskrima sticks against the two guards, knocking them out while Saber punched Zucco in the gut. "Damn it, how can this be?" asked Zucco. "Please, this isn't the first time Robin and I fought you Zucco" said Ryo, she hit him at the back of his neck, knocking him out, they tied up Zucco and his men with ropes so they wouldn't do anything again.

Miss Martian untied Kuze and Terra from the ropes wrapped around them. "About time you guys got here" said Terra. "Man, it felt like it was going to take you guys forever to get here" said Kuze. "There were a lot of guards outside so we had to take care of them first" said Trunks. "At least we're safe" said Terra, he got up but accidentally tripped on the rope and fell on top of Kuze who with his right hand on his crotch and his lips locked with Kuze, the four teens saw, Miss Martian and Saber put their hands on their cheeks with Robin standing next to them while Trunks had his hands in his pockets with Superboy with his arms cross. "Ohhhh!" said all four teens. "Dude get off of me!" said Kuze, he pushed Terra off of him. "It was an accident! I tripped on the rope!" said Terra. "God that was gross! My first kiss with Terra!" said Kuze. "No kidding! I wanted my first kiss to be with Yume too when I finally ask her out!" said Terra. "So I got a question… who's the seme and who's the uke?" asked Robin, he started to snickered. "Hahaha, good one Robin" said Miss Martian. "What's a seme and uke?" asked Trunks and Superboy "I'll tell you when we get back to the mansion Trunks" said Ryo, they were all laughing except Trunks and Superboy as they did not get what seme and uke meant. "Let's get out of here and back to the cave before I die laughing" said Saber. "Yeah, come on, the cops will be here to pick up Zucco and his men in minutes" said Miss Martian, they left the Abandoned Warehouse and returned to the Cave at Mt. Justice.

**Mt. Justice  
****Cave**

They got back to the cave with Terra and Kuze who were still trying to get the two girls to stop laughing. "Okay we're done laughing" said Megan. "Yeah, man that so made my day" said Ryo. "So like, what's a seme and uke?" asked Conner. "Yeah, I want to know now" said Trunks. "A seme is whoever is on top, the dominant person of the relationship while the uke is on the bottom being dominated" said Ryo. "It's mostly use in anime and manga for yaoi couples in the series" said Megan. "Yaoi?" asked Trunks. "Okay, I'm going to my room, I now know what seme and uke is" said Conner. "Oh Conner, it's just a term, come on, I'll make you a snack" said Megan. "Alright, thanks" said Conner, they left heading to the kitchen. "Trunks, yaoi couples are boy couples, I thought you knew this" said Ryo. "Uh well no, not really, but now I do" said Trunks. "You're okay with me knowing these kinds of things?" asked Ryo. "Of course, I'm surprise Dick knows" said Trunks. "Haha well we learned a lot of things in our world that are popular and stuff that we learned from traveling with our dad on vacation or business trips" said Dick. "Yeah, Japan was the best vacation trip ever, it's my favorite place to travel" said Ryo. "Okay, let's stop talking and go home" said Kuze. "Yeah, I'm tired, man I'm never going to live this down once the others hear of this" said Terra. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, it was only an accident" said Ryo. "Right, an accident" said Terra. "Okay, let's get you two home, go on ahead back at the mansion sis, I'll be home soon" said Dick. "Alright, let's go Trunks" said Ryo. "Alright, night guys and see you tomorrow" said Trunks, the couple left returning to the mansion at Gotham while Robin took Kuze and Terra home.

**Gotham City  
****Wayne Mansion**

Trunks and Ryonaka got to the mansion and went straight to the bedroom getting ready for bed. "I hope you and Megan got rid of all the giggles after what happen in today's mission" said Trunks. "Of course, I couldn't resist laughing though, it was funny" said Ryo, she laid own on her bed hugging her pillow. "Yeah but I'm sure Terra and Kuze won't be able to live it down for the rest of their lives haha" said Trunks. "They'll get past it" said Ryo. "Haha I guess your right" said Trunks, he got into bed and laid down with her wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. "Let's get some sleep" said Trunks, he kissed the back of her head. "Alright, night Trunks" said Ryo. "Night Ryo" said Trunks, he pulled up the blanket covering them and went to sleep.

**Park**

It was the afternoon, school was over, Yume was meeting up with Terra who wanted to talk to her. "You okay Yume?" asked Ryo. "Yeah I'm fine, I just can't believe what happen at the mission" said Yume. "Yeah it can't be help though, Terra did trip after all" said Ryo. "yeah and it was pretty funny when Dick told me what happen" said Yume. "But I'm sure you're really happy that Terra wanted ask you out and be his first kiss too" said Ryo. "Well I'm happy about that he wanted to ask me out but the kiss, well I'll let it slide since it was an accident, it's still too funny" said Yume. "Haha, try not to laugh when it's mention" said Ryo. "I'll try not too, where you off too?" asked Yume. "Training with Black Canary and the others at the Cave" said Ryo. "Ah, train hard then" said Yume. "I will, good luck with Terra" said Ryo, she waved goodbye to Yume and left for Mt. Justice.

Terra arrived at the park in Gotham City after taking the zeta-tube from the Cave in Mt. Justice. "Yume! Sorry I'm a bit late" said Terra. "It's okay, just a minute late" said Yume. "So I take it you heard about the kidnapping and accident" said Terra. "Yeah, Dick told me what happen, it was funny" said Yume. "Man, I'm so not going to be able to live it down" said Terra, he sat down beside her on the bench. "Oh I think what happen is fine, how is Kuze taking in all of this?" asked Yume. "He's back to normal and gotten passed it like a pro" said Terra. "That's Kuze for you" said Yume. "So what else did they tell you?" asked Terra. "Well that you wanted your first kiss to be with me after you would finally ask me out" said Yume. "Darn… I was hoping they wouldn't tell you that" said Terra. "Why? You didn't want too go out with me?" asked Yume, she gave a sad look. "No I do! I just wanted to ask you before you found out about what happen last night" said Terra. "So then, what now?" asked Yume. "Well, let's go to the amusement park and then go watch a movie" said Terra. "Alright, you're not being your usual lazy self hehe" said Yume. "I may be lazy sometimes but I want to have fun on our first date" said Terra, he took a hold of her hand. "Alright, let's go" said Yume, they left the park to go have fun on their first date together throughout the rest of the day.

**Mt. Justice  
****Cave**

At the cave, Aries was having a archery match with Artemis while Trunks and Goten were sparring, Megan and Ryonaka were cooking in the kitchen while Zatanna and Summer were trying to decide where they should go to shop for the weekend.

"Man, I still can't stop laughing" said Aries. "How is Kuze doing?" asked Artemis. "He got passed it like a pro, so he's back to normal from what Summer told me" said Aries. "Kuze should be over any minute" said Conner. "Which I am" said Kuze. "Haha, how you doing?" asked Dick. "Fine, I came for the food" said Kuze. "Well you're in luck, we've finish making the food, it's all prepare in the kitchen guys" said Ryo. "I hope you made a lot" said Trunks. "Don't worry we did" said Megan. "Great, let's eat!" said Dick. "Zatanna and Summer are already eating, come on" said Megan, they all went to kitchen to go eat.

"So where are Goku and Vegeta?" asked Conner. "At the Watchtower training" said Trunks. "Kaldur took Raquel to Atlantis for a date" said Megan. "What about Terra?" asked Goten. "He went to Gotham City to take Yume out which we're all glad finally" said Ryo. "We're all glad and hope their happy about it" said Ace, he came in with childish smile plastered on his face. "Ace!" said Ryo. "Hey there, Dick invited me" said Ace. "Nice to see you Ace" said Artemis. "There's plenty of food" said Aries. "Great because I'm starving" said Ace, he sat down and started to eat. "Ace, what happen to your arm, you're hurt" said Ryo, she looked at it and saw that it was burned. Trunks looked over watching his girlfriend worrying over her friend. "Oh this, there was an accident at one of the labs when I went to bring my dad his lunch at Wayne Enterprises" said Ace. "Oh, I heard about that, half of the lab was destroyed from the accident" said Dick. "Is your dad okay?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, he's fine, my mom is with him at the hospital" said Ace. "At least you're okay" said Ryo. "I'm fine, you know I'm tougher than I look" said Ace. "This is coming from the guy who's afraid of his own grandpa who trains him in the wild like crazy" said Ryo. "Uh, yeah, forgot about him haha" said Ace. "Well as long your okay, try not to get yourself hurt like before" said Ryo. "I won't, now hand over that plate of meat!" said Ace. "Pig" said Ryo, she put the plate down. "Yeah you haven't changed a bit Ace" said Dick. Everyone laughed and continue to eat and played video games which the boys started to have fighting game matches against each other.

Ryonaka walked around the halls looking for Trunks as he left suddenly, she stopped in front of his room and knocked on the door. "Trunks, are you there?" asked Ryo, she opened up the door and found him sitting on the bed. "Trunks, what's wrong?" asked Ryo, she watched him getting up, grabbing her wrists by pinning them above her head with one hand. "Trunks?" said Ryo. "I think you should stop talking to Ace…" said Trunks. "He's just a friend" said Ryo. "You're worried over him that he got burned and it wasn't that bad" said Trunks. "Stop getting jealous!" said Ryo. "I don't care but I don't like it when I see my girlfriend talking to a guy that's getting attention" said Trunks. "What's with you?! Stop this Trunks!" said Ryo, she tried to get her legs to move to kick him but he kept his body close against her. "Maybe I should just claim you right now…" said Trunks, he looked at her dead in the eye. "Stop it… you're scaring me!" said Ryo, she tried to struggle but he kept her from moving her body. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon…" said Trunks.

Hours had passed, she laid there in his bed with his arm wrapped around her, she felt him moving trying to kiss her but she moved her face. "Ryo?" asked Trunks. "I hate you…" said Ryo, she started to cry. "I… what I do?" asked Trunks. "You raped me! You wouldn't let me go no matter what I said!" said Ryo. "I'm sorry I just… didn't know what over came me" said Trunks. "You got jealous of Ace just because I was worried about him from getting hurt when I clearly told you I only saw him as a friend!" said Ryo. "I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking" said Trunks, he wrapped his arms around her but she struggled to leave his grasp. "Let me go… I don't want to see or speak to you!" said Ryo, she tried to get out of the bed but her legs wouldn't move. "I'm sorry Ryo! I really am!" said Trunks, he rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "You were scaring me… how could you be like this?" asked Ryo. "I'm sorry, I was jealous, I shouldn't have done this… I was being a total jerk" said Trunks, they laid down on the bed with Trunks trying to calm her down and apologizing after what he did. 'Damn it! What have I done?! I've completely ruin my relationship with the girl I love… she's in pain and she's scared after what I did' thought Trunks, he looked at her and saw that she was still crying. "Ryo… what can I do to make it up to you?" asked Trunks. "Take me home… I don't want to speak to you or see you right now…" said Ryo. "I understand" said Trunks, he got out of bed and handed her clothes and got dressed himself, once he saw that she was fully dressed, he picked her up and carried her out of his room taking her home the long way.

**Gotham City  
****Wayne Mansion**

He flew down at her balcony and open the door going inside, he set her down on the bed, he got on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist with his head resting on her lap. "I'm sorry Ryo, I really am… if there's one thing I want more than anything… I don't want our relationship to end" said Trunks. "Trunks… I don't know what to think… let's just keep this to ourselves" said Ryo. "Alright…" said Trunks. "I rather not have my dad kill you… just leave me alone for awhile" said Ryo. "Okay… I'm really sorry, I really am" said Trunks, he got up and kissed her forehead and left through the balcony. She laid down on the bed after he left, she started to cry. "Trunks… how could you get jealous and do this to me?" cried Ryo, she laid there trying to process everything that had happen between them.


End file.
